Makato Naez
Makato Naez was a Force-sensitive human male who lived during the final days of the Galactic Empire and then later, the New Republic. He was born to Kell Naez, a Jensaarai who wanted peace and order, and was allied with the Jedi, and a dancer at The Underworld's Diamond. Once Makato grew up, he joined the New Jedi Order and was trained under Kell and Isidor Friggus. However, Makato never passed his Jedi Trials, as whilst on the planet Ilum, when finding a kyber crystal, he got abducted by the First Order and was brainwashed to become an acolyte. He would then have many experiences in which he fought Jedi and Republic Soldiers, and destroying countless people, committing genocide, and much more. However, due to his arrogance and brashness, he was finally killed by Luke Skywalker on Tatooine. However, he wasn't really killed, as his force essence wandered around the galaxy, trying to find a host body, until he found Cal Eho, who was being defeated by his wife, Te Eho. However, with his essence, he killed Cal, whom he used as a host body. He then, with a physical form, wipe out everyone in the Eho family with the exception of Sol and Del Eho, who would then rule the Mithrianian Empire until its downfall on the Battle of Mustafar. After that, he ventured into the Unknown Regions, where he met the Dark Armée, a military junta run by General Xanthous Mercure and Supreme Leader Zax. However, once Naez exhibited his powers and killed Zax, the Dark Armée praised him as their emperor and leader. Many years during his rule, Naez met Va Xupha, a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter whose ancestor formerly worked for Darth Maul, and they had an affair. After that, Naez made her the empress of the Dark Armée, and later on, the Naez Empire. Naez in the meantime, would journey to many systems and start recruiting soldiers for the Armée. Once that was done, he set up a plan and disguised as a messenger for the Mithrianians, the Adviser of the Mezians, and the Inquisitor of the Reborn Imperials. Afterwards, he told them about the other empires attacking Mustafar, so they would travel over to Mustafar, where they would meet the Dark Armée and Naez. However, Naez swiftly did a blow on the Mithrianians and Mezians, and even the Reborn Imperials, yet the Reborn Imperials fled the battle beforehand. After that, Naez established the Naez Empire, a tyrannical empire that ruled countless systems, until the True Sith destroyed it, and finally killed him. Biography Early Life Makato Naez was born on Coruscant to a Jensaarai, Kell Naez, and a slave girl, who was a dancer at the famous bar and cafe, The Underworld's Diamond. Back then, he was discovered to have a high midi-chlorian count. Due to this, Kell took him in as his son and trained him from a young age. Even at a young age, Naez exhibited great skill at melee and ranged combat. He learnt to fight with staffs, and later, with trainee lightsabers used by younglings, back in the Jedi temple. He made good friends with several people in the underworld, such as Hallik Rahlmas, a bounty hunter, and Gaarakaar, a Wookiee gambler who was a champion at the game Sabaac. Training as a Jedi In time, when he grew up, Kell enlisted him into the New Jedi Order, also known as Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order. He was welcomed with open arms, and was soon trained, first, by Luke Skywalker, informally, and later on, Isidor Friggus, a Jedi Master. Under Friggus's tutelage, he trained in combat and martial arts, besting droids and cyborgs. Abduction by the First Order When it was the time to obtain his kyber crystal, Naez and Friggus, along with several other padawans went to obtain a kyber crystal from Ilum. When he went to Ilum, he was accompanied by his father, Kell, who was sent to defend the padawans and younglings. After a long time, when Naez obtained his kyber crystal, First Order troopers assaulted him, and took him to his shuttle. Although Kell managed to defeat a few of them, he couldn't rescue Naez, who was taken away. Believing him to be dead, Kell entered a stage of depression and isolated himself for many years. Life in the First Order Meeting Snoke When Naez arrived on the Supremacy, he was escorted by Praetorian Guards to the throne room, where he was presented to Snoke as a candidate to "The Games", a tournament in which Snoke would decide a new apprentice. Due to this, Naez became distraught, wanting to escape, but was stopped by the guards, who assaulted him, leaving a scar on him. He was forced into the games as a candidate, and was forced to fight against various prisoners of war. During the games, he displayed talent, and remarkably, beat the prisoners of war with immense dark side power. Snoke soon realized that Naez was suitable enough to be an apprentice, and soon took him under his wing. Search for Kell During his apprenticeship, Naez gathered followers, and assembled them as the Acolytes of the Supremacy, or the Twilight Acolytes. He recruited them for the purpose of searching for his long lost father, Kell, to exact revenge and to fully accustom himself to the dark side of the force. Mission to Artemius IX During his search, Naez received intel from a colleague of his, Astatine Hex, that on the planet of Artemius IX, there were suspected spies who worked for the Jensaarai. In seeking information regarding the location of Kell, Naez tortured several of the spies until the latter revealed that Kell was somewhere in the Outer Rim. Upon getting the information he needed, Naez left the spies at the mercy of First Order General Silas Bane, who soon executed them. Battle of the Bargus Later, shortly after Naez left the planet, he and his fleet came upon the Galactic Alliance, and encountered Jedi Knight Cal Altar on the Bargus, ''a Venator-Class Star Destroyer. After a brief duel, Cal would be knocked out by Naez and entered a coma, whilst Naez infiltrated the ''Bargus. He then ordered his fleet to destroy the Galactic Alliance fleet stationed there, and stole the Bargus ''as Cal was evacuated. He then discovered about the Galactic Alliance's Jedi Order, and swore to eliminate them all. Infiltration of the ''Anthropogenic The meeting Once regrouping with the rest of the First Order near Starkiller Base, Naez would meet up with Governor Alana and Silas Bane and had a meeting with them. This meeting then formed Silas Bane's Task Force, also known as 'Naez's Legion'. Capture of the Korivus's Crew Upon meeting the Galactic Alliance fleet division of Iron Squadron in the Outer Rim, as Naez was searching for Kell and several Jedi, the First Order successfully captured the fleet, and destroyed it, as they captured the prisoners. Upon hearing about this, the Galactic Alliance First General Syn Zuko reported the Jedi Knight Orin Shan about this incident, and told him to rescue the prisoners from the Star Destroyer Anthropogenic. Duel with the Jedi Once Orin Shan and his new ally, Endra Dr'aan arrived at the Star Destroyer, Naez was in the hangar, observing them as they arrived. After a brief commotion, Naez greeted Dr'aan in person. Endra battled Naez, whom attempted to best her using the force, before Orin switched places with her and dueled him. Naez outmatched Orin, and began force crushing him brutally, before Orin hurled his single-lightsaber, injuring his opponent. The Star Destroyer was ambushed by the Galactic Alliance fleet, and the duo returned to Tython, as Naez and Silas Bane escaped. Rise of Sycthian Joining a New Order Back on Starkiller Base, General Silas Bane reacquainted with Naez, the latter explaining his plan to take control of the New Republic. However, they were infiltrated by the Fallen Empire, and confronted by Kraven Voz as Silas Bane escaped. Seeking out Naez, Kraven ultimately managed to bring him in willingly aboard his capital ship. On the Eternal Spire, Naez met the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, who persuaded Naez to join his cause for galactic domination. Naez accepted the offer, as it gave him opportunities to form his new order over the Republic and become a dictatorial figure. Mission to Ahch-To On Ahch-To, where the First Jedi Temple lies, the planet was invaded by the Fallen Empire's forces, commanding them was High Justice Novus. Arriving with the Callous Order; Makato Naez and King Gaea, Novus sought out to find a piece of a powerful artifact. Succeeded, the group was confronted by a woman called Zhara. However, Executioner Venn found out their activities and attacked them, Zhara managing to fling him into the sea. Novus then recruited Zhara, bringing her to Sycthian. To be added. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:First Order members Category:Sorcerers Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Chancellors Category:Deceased